vsprfandomcom-20200213-history
Fluffle Puff
Description Fluflfle Puff is a pink fluffy pony that appears in the Fluffle Puff Tales, a series of animations featuring her, created by FluffyMixer on YouTube. The Fluffy Ponies are a fictional breed of ponies created by the fandom; the most famous Fluffe Pony is Fluffle Puff, created by an user called "Mixermike622", in a short story comic forum on 4chan, in which Fluffle ended up becoming popular in the fandom. She's married to Queen Chrysalis, where they live in the Twilight Sparkle's tree-library house, along with her and Dan (a human who appears in Dan vs. FiM series on tumblr). Fluffle Puff is an innocent, curious, unpredictable and cheerful pony, who's always looking for things to do in Ponyville, getting into situations in what she shouldn't, but she does it anyway, in an innocent and adorable way. One day, Fluffle saw a game that was being popular, called Team Fortress 2, so she decided to try it, and she liked it so much, that Fluffle decided to go into the game to enjoy it even more. '''Her loadout consists in pillows and her magical Fluff!' Abilities ''Work in Progress Main Rage costs 100% rage. :Fluffle Puff starts biting a pillow, getting stuck in-place, gainning ÜberCharge and any enemy that gets too close her will be pushed away from her. At the same time an Orbital Pillow Nuke will spawn high above Fluffle Puff, outside the map. You gain control of the Pillow as it starts falling, you control it with your mouse movement, using WASD stops all movement of the Pillow. You have 15 seconds before the Pillow explodes on its own, but you can trigger the explosion earlier by pressing altfire, after you press it, there will be 1,5 second delay before the Pillow explodes. Anyone that gets hit by the pillow's explosion will be instantly set to 1 Hp, triggering Fluffle's passive and dying 3 seconds after. Once the Pillow explodes you'll gain back control over Fluffle Puff. Special Rage 10% rage per seconds :Fluffle Puff starts sucking enemies into her fur, dragging them towards her. Once they touch her, they become trapped inside Fluffle's fur for as long as the rage is active. Once it ends the players stuck inside will be launched from Fluffle's back losing some health. :If the enemy gets launched into a death pit or and enviromental hazard, he will be teleported to one of the spawns, the control point or a different place on the map instead of dying. Super Jump is your special movement option. :Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% :To activate your Super Jump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, after which you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. :After every Super Jump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. :Also, there is something called a "Super DUPER Jump". :This is a special Super Jump that can only be activated after certain conditions, like falling into the ocean on vsh_oilrig. These conditions can be recognized easily, as they teleport you away, usually to one of the spawns, and you get ubered and stunned for 4 seconds. After this, a red "Super DUPER Jump ready! Look up, press and release ALT-FIRE." will flash on your screen, which, when done, will give you a massive jump height. You have the ability to Weighdown. :To use weighdown, press crouch (Ctrl by default) while looking down and being mid-air, after that your gravity will increase greatly, allowing you to fall on the ground very quickly. :You can’t use weighdown while your Super Jump is on cooldown. Passive :You take 15% less damage from bullets and 10% less from exposions, however fire hurts you 25% more and you take 10% more damage from melee sources. Weapon Attributes Miscellaneous Each time Fluffle Puff kills an enemy, instead of them dying instantly, they become stunned with hearts circling over their head. Battle Strategies Battling as Fluffle Puff Battling against Fluffle Puff Video Demo Work in Progress Controls * LEFT MOUSE fires your active weapon. * Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. * CALL FOR MEDIC (E) activates the Main Rage. * RELOAD ® activates the Special Rage. * CROUCH (Ctrl) will activate the Weighdown. (while mid-air and looking down) Music Pink Fluffy Unicorns DUBSTEP [HD] Super Mario Bros. 2 Overworld Theme Quotes "Vroom" - Intro Gasp - Super Jump "Nom" - Main Rage Suck - Reload Rage "Phbt" - Killing Spree Scream - Backstabbed Scream - Defeat Category:Solo Bosses Category:Donator Bosses Category:Medic Category:Earth Ponies Category:Super Jump Bosses